Rewrite $\dfrac{28}{80}$ as a decimal.
$\dfrac{28}{80}$ is equivalent to $\dfrac{7}{20}$ We can rewrite $\dfrac{7}{20}$ in decimal form by multiplying the numerator and denominator by $5$ $ \dfrac{7 \times 5}{20 \times 5} = \dfrac{35}{100} $ $\dfrac{35}{100} = 0.35$